Garion Magnus
*Church of the Holy Light *Order of Everstill *Stormwind House of Nobles *Stormwind Peerage **House of Magnus The Kingdom of Lordaeron *Lordaeron Peerage The League of Arathor |Row 8 title = Past Affiliations|Row 8 info = The Scarlet Crusade The Argent Dawn *Brotherhood of the Light Alliance of Lordaeron *Alliance Remnant|Row 9 title = Faith:|Row 9 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 10 title = Status:|Row 10 info = Alive (resurrected)}} Lord Garion Magnus "The Fun is in not knowing right? For what is the fun in making a bet when you already know the outcome?" ~''Garion Magnus '''Garion Benedict Magnus or Garion I '''is a Human Aristocrat, Soldier, Knight-Champion and Commander of the Grand Alliance and the Kingdom of Stormwind. He is mostly known as a Higher up in the Stormwind House of Nobles who advises the House on Magical affairs. He is the 1st Count of Goldacres, a County under the rule of the Duchy of Gold Coast and Duke Nathul Furlbrow. Garion serves as one of his Knights and Vassals Garion has had a fairly long Military career in different places constantly fighting in times of war for around fifteen years his longest military service serving within the Grand Alliance being around for plenty of battles such as the Fall of Stromgarde, Dance of the Dead as a POW, The Fourth Thalassian Conflict and the Soulforge Campaign to name a few. Garion is currently recovering from the events of A Field of Wildflowers and his campaign fighting the Long Shadow Cult. Outside of his daunting tasks and missions in the Blood War. He spends time with his newly wedded wife, An'lyen Rosefeather and his children while locking himself away in his tower for research. Physical Description Garion is a tall Human male coming in at 6,4. His body weight and slightly average compared to his much more slender past self, his skin is rather pale and his hair can range from being silky, straight, messy or even curly depending on how he messes with his hair, he looks a little older compared to most Humans in there late twenties. Garion does not look much of a soldier, however the scars on his face seem to prove say something else. He has quite a few scars on his face, the first one is by the right side of his lip one that goes right through his lip. The next one goes right across his nose, starting close to the left side of the nose and ends closer to below his right eye, the scar as a line is mostly straight but slightly Diagonal towards his right eye, below his left eye is not quite a scar but what looks like left over, by his right eye he has a a scar that that is somewhat hidden by the glasses. but can see a hint of it, then one scar to his left eye. It goes right over it slightly above the eyebrow and goes through the eye and goes till slightly below it, that scar is also not straight but has a very feint Diagonal line. : Childhood and Early Life A Field of Wildflowers Death Engagements Relationships Family * Elspeth Magnus (Deceased) - Garion's twin sister that he had met awhile ago. She acts as Garion's advisor to Garion's House, sadly she met her end in the Broken Isles, It is unknown who has killed her, wounds lead to Forsaken * Malcolm Antioch (Deceased) - Malcolm is Garion's uncle who is living with him due to the Antioch family estate in Silverpine, due to it being over run by the Forsaken, Malcolm met his end on the Broken Isles, he died in battle fighting the Forsaken * Anna Magnus - Garion's eldest daughter and child. Who was born around the time after the Purge of Dalaran, She being a Half-elf. Friends and Colleague * Lord Nathul Furlbrow - Nathul to Garion is the Count he serves under him as a Baron. * Lord Samuel 'Reggad' Alberic - Garion and Samuel are decently close friends and colleagues serving as Barons under Nathul Furlbrow. * Maethor Shimmerwind - Garion's former lover, who broke up due to work and there lack of seeing each other often. He later died during the invasion of Argus. * Bordae Stonebridge - Garion's close friend and ally, he serves at Garion's Knight in Garion's house * Lord Alexander Verdun - Alexander and Garion have fought alongside each other plenty of times within the League of Arathor and the man who raised Garion's rank to Knight-Captain. * Captain An'lyen Rosefeather - An'lyen is a Ship Captain who serves in the League of Lordaeron who recently became close with Garion and is soon getting married ((Will add more frineds)) Enemies * Deathstalker Banshih - Garion considers Banshih to be a twisted, sadistic Undead. She is presumed to be the one that called the Order for his capture in Dance of the Dead. Garion vowed "Kill her slowly and pet her head on his horse as a trophy" * Dominick Yarrow (Deceased) - One of his long time rivals Dominick and Garion have fought for a couple of years, first being aware of his existence when he places a bounty on his head and many acts of terror he committed in Redridge and executed family members in Stormheim. He later attacked Garion and his forces which resulted in the Bishop's death. Quotes * ''"The fun is in not knowing, right? For what is the fun of placing a bet when you already know the outcome." * ''"Judge not that you not be judged" '' * "In order to to win a battle, you must make your men feel like ten each, thus making them feel like hundreds, the thousands." * "I only hope and pray that my flesh and bones are worthy of serving his Royal Majesty." Notes * Not much thought was put into Garion's name at his birth, his Father just wanted a G in his name. ((More is coming,)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Wrynn's Vanguard Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Magnus Category:The Eastern Offensive Category:Mages Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Army Category:The Eastwatch Category:Deceased